Breakdown
by Kooro
Summary: Missing scene from Gilted Lily: Mary finally breaks down and runs from the office; Marshall following her every step of the way; waiting for his help to be allowed.
1. Breakdown 1

Here is my first fanfic for the first episode. As the title and opening scene conveys, this is my interpretation of a missing scene between Mary and Marshall after Mary had her little panic attack or "breakdown."

**Episode 2.1: **

Breakdown

(Part 1)

What right in hell did Eleanor have to move her things? _Her things?!_ What gave the newbie the jurisdiction to burst in and immediately start making changes in the office that fit her wants? Mary and Marshall were the ones that worked there so why did Eleanor believe for even a moment that she had the right to move everything?

The whole thing just made Mary seethe with absolute rage. And Stan. Oh, she didn't even want to get started with Stan, protecting his own image by bossing Mary around. Hey, if he wanted to be a controlling boss then he should have started years ago, not that it would have made much of a difference to Mary. But really, the nerve of that guy, the same guy who often looked away whenever she crossed the line. Just because there was an administrator in the building didn't mean he had to get all "professional", telling Mary to "log off". The nerve.

At least Mary could still count on one person. There, standing next to her as she waited for the elevator to take her away from the brewing hell in the office, was Marshall. Her partner looked almost as pissed as she did. Almost. Not many people could match Mary's talent of looking pissed, but she could tell he was pretty frustrated about how things had gone as well. He was most likely going to get in trouble for siding with Mary and storming out of the office with her but that's just what partners did, back each other up.

Finally, the elevator doors opened with a metal grinding noise and Mary stormed inside with Marshall right behind her. There was one other occupant in the elevator, a sweet-looking woman with long hair tied neatly in a bun on her head and glasses perched precariously on her nose like a librarian. To match with her look, the woman also held a folder of papers close to her chest, seemingly to guard it. Damn workaholic book-worm.

As Mary stomped haughtily into a corner of the elevator, the woman watched her with a disapproving, yet somewhat unnerved, expression, her sharp eyes glaring at Mary from over her glasses.

"What?!" Mary snapped as the doors creaked closed and the elevator began to descend. "If you've got something to say, Grandma, by all means, keep your trap shut!"

Appalled, the woman looked away and moved as far away from the disgruntled Mary as possible.

"Haven't I told you to work on your people skills?" Marshall whispered to Mary as he stared apologetically at the woman's back.

"You shut up too," Mary hissed back violently. Marshall stepped back, wounded. Mary's expression flickered hesitantly but the same hard look remained glued on her face as she glared at her partner.

"I already have Stan on my ass, I don't need a whiney momma's boy like you too," she continued, the insults flying freely from her mouth.

Marshall's gaze shifted to the woman and then back to Mary, hinting that she calm down so as to not get a restraining order against her. Mary didn't care.

"I mean can you believe that guy?!" she shouted, building on her anger. "I try to do my job and he gives me a kick in the ass! All because Miss OCD is in the room. I swear Marshall, I'll screw her up so bad not even she will be able to put herself back in order." Mary's eyes flashed viciously as an image of a mangled Eleanor blessfully crossed her mind. She smiled sadistically at the thought.

"Maybe once I kick her ass out and dig her a grave to China, things will return to nor-"

Mary froze mid-sentence as her heart stopped. Something was wrong. Her chest was tightening and a lump was forming in her throat. She seemed to forget how to breathe as she began to gasp loudly. She brushed her hand across her head, wiping away sweat. She tore her hand through her hair, trying to understand the sudden change.

"I want… I want things… normal… before-" But she couldn't finish. She was breathing too hard; her heart was pounding too hard. Something was wrong.

Marshall sensed this as well as he examined his partner worriedly, his hands reaching towards her to steady her trembling form. "Mar?" he asked quizzically, "what's wrong?" Even the woman was peeking over her shoulder to see what was making the blonde marshal hyperventilate.

Mary could only shake her head as she grasped her chest, breathing laboriously. "Oh God," she muttered. She reflexively grabbed Marshall's wrist and his eyes widened in surprise. Mary looked at up him with fear-stricken eyes glistening with anxiety as to what she was reacting to. "Get me outta here."

As if on cue or by some unnatural grace of God, the elevator stopped on the ground floor and the doors creaked open. Mary was out like a shot. She burst past the woman, making her stumble and drop her folder. Papers flew on the ground, trampled mercilessly by Mary's feet.

"Sorry," Marshall called back to the woman as he trotted after Mary. Mary walked quickly to the front door and slammed her fists against it, opening it as she hurried outside with Marshall close behind.

She inhaled deeply, hoping that the fresh air and open space could calm her. It didn't. Mary walked on with Marshall offering encouraging words behind her.

"It's not Stan," she protested, her voice once filled with uncontrolled rage reverted to that of a scared child. "Something's happening." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as tears sprang to her eyes, blinding her temporarily. Obviously quizzical but not yet willing to probe for information, Marshall followed closely behind her as she entered heedlessly into the street.

She paid no attention to the cars that came dangerously close to hitting her as she walked through the crowded streets. Horns screamed at her but the pounding of her own heart was louder. She ducked her head, hitched up her shoulders to escape the horrid screech of the cars, and moved forward.

And Marshall? He was still behind her, braving the disgruntled traffic and angry drivers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him waving frantically at a car that was aimed directly at her. The car hit the brakes and skidded to a stop, inches away from Mary's form. Furious, the driver began honking his horn with everyone else. Marshall could only offer an apologetic shrug as he continued after Mary.

"Just walk," he told her after she ignored his first question of assistance, "as far as you need."

And that's just what she did. She kept walking, paying no attention to where she was going. She didn't even care. All she noticed; all she felt was the pain in her chest and the ache of her lungs as she continued to gasp for the air that seemed to evade her. There was a loud whistle blowing somewhere in front of her but she didn't hear it. She kept moving forward. But Marshall heard it and he saw the large train coming down the tracks that Mary was headed for. She still didn't see it.

"Mary, stop!" Marshall yelled as he threw his arms around her waist and pulled her back. The train came roaring down the tracks a second later, its shrill whistle piercing the air. Marshall dragged Mary away from the moving train as she thrashed in his embrace.

"Let go!" she cried out in exasperation. Surprised at her resistance against him he released her quickly. "Don't touch me!" she shouted as she pushed him away, her eyes wide and wild. Before he could react, she took off again, moving parallel to the train. Marshall stood still for a moment but shrugged her demand aside and followed her.

Following the tracks led Mary to a ragged and run-down train station. Long buildings ran through the dirt as the train's whistled echoed behind it. The windows were broken and layered with dust. The building themselves were old with peeling paint and groaning beams of wood. The station had long ago been abandoned when the new, technologically advanced station was built. But the station hadn't been removed. No one used it anymore but only two people could bee seen walking through it.

Mary moved at a fast pace through the broken buildings. Marshall still followed but further away this time in respect to Mary's previous demand. It hurt him to know she didn't want him near her but he understood the reason. He had grabbed her, likely in the same way the rapist had done.

But he didn't want to get too far behind in case Mary needed immediate assistance. But when he ran to catch up with her, Mary also broke out into a weak run, holding her stomach to stop the unsettling feeling of her breakfast from reappearing. The sun beat down on her and she turned towards the shade of an overhang to protect her.

As soon as she entered the safety of the shade her lungs protested against further movement. Mary stopped in a huff and doubled over as her chest burned and her stomach twisted. Her mind swirled with memories of her time locked in the basement. Her throat was dry and her legs tired. She gasped painfully as tears slipped down her cheeks to wet the dirt at her feet.

Marshall was already at her side, coaxing her to try and explain what was happening. His hands hovered over her but didn't dare touch her. Mary was up and moving before he could anyway. She began pacing around him like a caged cat. She continuously tore her fingers through her hair as she did her best to explain what she was feeling.

Then she was off again before Marshall could finish his advice. But she had heard him and she knew he was right. This was normal for any person who had experienced what she had. Although flowing like a river sounding somewhat idiotic, she allowed the overwhelming emotions to slip out of her. Tears coursed down her face but at least that meant that she was making progress.

The sun was slowly setting: an orange fireball dipping below the horizon. Its dying rays of light streaked across the darkening sky, coloring the clouds in brilliant shades of gold and pink. Still Mary walked on. The breeze picked up, blowing swiftly through the streets and turning cold as the sun sank from the sky. The blackness of night loomed just outside the protective rays of light, waiting for the sun to disappear so that the dark could claim the streets.

---

**Spoiler Alert! (Part 1)**

**Since I'm a total obsessed fan with In Plain Sight, I frequently visit the usanetwork website to watch scenes from the next episode, play games, and just learn more about the show and the people that make it.**

**Anyway, I saw an interview with Mr. Fredrick Weller – aka Marshall Mann – to see what Marshall would be doing in Season Two. Mr. Weller replied, and I quote, "In season two, we will see more of Marshall's quiet pinning for Mary… more of a brother-sister relationship." Basically, they're still just friends but they'll be a little more to it. Mary s going through a lot and Marshall is her best friend. So… you do the math.**

**Spoiler Alert! (Part 2) coming soon with the Part 2 of this story. Reviews always appreciate but not required. Just knowing that you're reading this is fine enough for me. ^_^**


	2. Breakdown 2

And now, part 2

**Episode 2.1: **

Breakdown

(Part 2)

Marshall looked up at the darkening sky, his eyes counting the few starts there were that peeked out of the dark blue sky. He sighed, knowing night was upon them and knowing that they were far from the office, and their cars. Getting home was beginning to prove itself to be a bit of a problem.

Marshall lowered his gaze to sweep his surrounding with his ever-alert senses.

They had somehow made their way to a small park. Trees grew in abundance with gentle waves of grass sweeping over their roots. Flowers lined the sidewalk that trailed through the park, their faces turned up to smile at whoever walked on the concrete path. Several benches were placed sporadically around the park as well as a few water fountains. There was nothing to hint that it was a play park for the kids. It was more of a sight-seeing, get-away-and-relax kind of park where joggers would run for exercise with their dogs.

But there were no joggers at this late hour. In fact, the only other person that was in the same vicinity as Marshall was a shivering woman. Her face was hidden from his view by a waterfall of blonde hair. She was kneeling in the grass, her hands pressed to the ground as her head hung limply over them. A darker spot could be seen beside her, where she had been unable to keep her stomach down. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and goose-bumps covered her bare arms.

Marshall sat a few feet away from his partner in the grass, allowing his own weary legs to rest. The cold breeze cooled the sweat on his brow and tousled his disarrayed hair. He took deep breaths to ease his pounding heart back to normal. He wasn't one for exercise. He was the kid you stayed after class to finish work and skipped recess to read. No, exercise wasn't one of his better friends.

Mary still knelt unmoving in the grass. Marshall didn't dare get any closer. The first time he had tried, Mary had cringed away from him. So he took up post close by to keep his eye on her. He looked up again at the dark blue sky. The sun was hidden behind the trees now, no longer able to offer its warmth to the occupants in the park. Marshall shivered, and he had a jacket on. Mary had abandoned hers long ago.

At last, Mary turned her face up to the sky, her hair parting like a curtain to reveal her tear-stained face and blood-shot eyes. She was a mess and it hurt Marshall to see her in such a condition. She was still shivering.

Slowly, so as to not make any sudden movements or sounds, Marshall rose to his feet, acting as if Mary was an easily riled creature. He walked towards her, stopping to stand beside her. Mary ignored him, or just didn't seem to notice. She lowered her head and stared straight ahead. Marshall shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over Mary's quivering shoulders. When she didn't protest, he sat down beside her.

"It's getting late," he murmured, placing his hands in his lap to assure Mary he had no intention of touching her, even though he had every intention to do just that. "We should get you home."

There was only one problem. Marshall had no clue where they were. He had followed Mary just as blindly as she led. He didn't know how far the office was or even what park there were at. If they were to walk, he wouldn't know which way to go and Mary wasn't going to last much longer. Already her darkly-ringed eyes were growing heavy and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Unsure of how to bring Mary back, Marshall cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mary caved.

Without warning, she fell against Marshall, curling up close against his side as her head rested on his shoulder. Taking this as a hint that he could touch her again, Marshall wrapped one arm across her shoulders, holding her tightly to him. The quiet sobs started again.

"It's ok," Marshall cooed, rubbing Mary's arm as he gently leaned his head against Mary's. "I've got you." He smiled gently. "I'm proud of you," he said softly. "You did good today."

Mary didn't respond but she didn't protest either, or call him a doofus.

Marshall shifted through his pocket with his free hand and brought out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and pressed the device to his ear, still rubbing Mary's arm as the other end picked up.

"Stan? This is Marshall… I know… Yes you did… It's ok. I've got her… No, just a little shaken up… I know… I forgive you, but get ready to beg for Mary… Listen, can you bring a car down?"

"Where are you?" Stan asked in a tired voice. The chief sure did have a long day. He didn't know the half of it.

Marshall looked around, limited in movement with Mary as dead weight at his side. His eyes caught a small park sign illuminated by a single light that had turned on with the descent of the sun. Marshall squinted to see it and read the words aloud to Stan.

"All right," Stan's submissive voice responded. "Eleanor and I are coming down to pick you up. Just stay there."

"Thanks Stan," Marshall said with sincerity. He hung up and put the phone away.

"Hey," he said to Mary, "Stan's coming with a ride." No response. "Hang in there ok. Nothing's going to hurt you here. I promise."

Mary made a sound and nodded into his shoulder. Marshall smiled. He looked around the park again but without the light of the sun, his vision was limited. He did spot a wooden bench a few feet away with a light brightening the seat. It sure looked inviting, better than the cold grass he was sinking into.

"I'm going to move you ok?" Marshall asked as he put a firm grip around Mary's shoulders. "Just to a chair so Stan can see us.

To his surprise, Mary lifted her bleary gaze to meet his. Her face was so close that he could feel the heat of her breath against his cheek.

"Ok," Mary said in a rustic voice, hoarse from crying. Marshall offered her a smile, slipped his hand under her legs and lifted her up.

He walked carefully towards the bench, Mary secured in his arms. She nestled against him, glad for the warmth his body offered. Marshall placed Mary on the bench first and sat down stiffly next to her, allowing the blood to return to his legs. Mary stayed erect in her seat and Marshall, feeling some pity towards his partner, replaced his arm across her shoulders and brought her towards him again. She didn't resist and placed her head back on his shoulder. She finally allowed her eyes to close with a sigh.

Marshall smiled down at her, glad she was finally getting some well-deserved rest.

Stan arrived soon thereafter. With a GPS built in every marshal's car it was hard to get lost. Seeing the marshals sitting alone in the dark on a bench, Stan hurried out of the car, leaving the engine on as Eleanor parked beside him. Hearing the heavy footsteps, Marshall jerked awake, realizing with embarrassment that he had fallen asleep. Mary was motionless at his side.

Stan stopped before the two, examining his employees with a look of bemusement and sympathy. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Words weren't necessary now. Abiding by the silent rule as well, Marshall looked back at Stan, their gazes providing the only communication they needed.

After a minute, Stan stepped aside, showing the path to his car. Marshall nodded his thanks and picked Mary up. Walking side-by-side, Stan and Marshall returned to the car, Mary still asleep in Marshall's arms.

Marshall carefully buckled Mary into the passenger seat of Stan's car and closed the door as quietly as possible. As he was moving around the front of the car to get in the driver's seat, Stan intercepted him.

"Is she ok?" he asked, his first words since Marshall called him.

Marshall looked through the window shield, looking at the sleeping face on the other side. "I think so," he answered tiredly. "She cried a little; ran a lot. After some sleep she'll be fine. For a while anyway."

Stan bobbed his head in anxious agreement as his gaze flickered between Mary and Marshall. "Good, good," he sighed, wiping his hand over his mouth.

"But not for long," Marshall added, giving Stan a loaded look that warned of future outbreaks.

Stan nodded again. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'll call the department and see if they can send one of those psychologists. They'll know what to do."

Marshall didn't reply. But he knew Stan was right and it was standard protocol to do exactly that. Poor Mary. She never did handle shrinks very well.

"All right," Stan said, eager to remove the awkward silence. He had been thinking the same thing." You get her home and then go home yourself. It's been a busy night… for all of us."

Both men turned to look at Eleanor sitting broodingly in the car. She was watching the two men with a triumphant spark in her eyes. No doubt she had moved everything in the office again.

"Almost all of us," Marshall shrugged.

Stan nodded again. "It will be all of us soon enough if Mary and Eleanor can't play nice."

"Yeah well," Marshall started, patting Stan on the back as he headed for the driver's side, "we'll deal with that later." Stan waved his goodbye to Marshall and walked to Eleanor's car, getting in beside her as she drove off.

Marshall closed his door and looked over at Mary. Bright amber eyes met sapphire ones and held the gaze. Marshall smiled at his partner. "Let's get you home," he said and started the car.

Following the GPS, Marshall quickly found the main road and continued on the familiar route to Mary's house. They really had gone a long way. Mary's eyes trailed over him as he drove along silently until they turned to face the open road.

"I'm sorry," a small voice suddenly sounded after several minutes.

Marshall looked over at Mary to find her looking at him again. "For what," he asked, putting on a nonchalant and slightly amused smirk.

"For making you go through all this," Mary replied with a gruff voice. At least it was getting stronger. "I'm sure you're tired as hell for having to follow me all afternoon."

"Hell might be too light of a word," Marshall chuckled, attempting to lighten Mary's somber mood.

"I'm serious. I'm sorry you had to babysit me. I'm sure you had better things to do."

"Better than spending quality time with me favorite partner?"

"I'm your only partner, doofus."

Marshall grinned. "That's my girl," he chuckled. His Mary was back. For now at least but that was better than nothing.

"I'm sorry -" Mary repeated.

"One apology's good enough," Marshall countered. "Any more and I'll be convinced I accidentally took the wrong Mary."

"- for pushing you away."

Marshall flinched and his smile faded. He had hoped that Mary wouldn't remember what had happened during her run. But that was just wishful thinking. Mary hardly forgot anything.

"Don't worry about it," Marshall shrugged, replacing his smile with a forced one.

"Shut up." Mary said with a patient tone. "I saw your face when I said it. I'm sorry. I didn't have the right. You were just trying to help and I bit your head off."

Marshall pulled the car over to the curb and turned in his seat to look at Mary. "Don't worry about it," he repeated in a calm voice. "I know you didn't mean it. It's in the past now so let's just forget it. Ok?"

Mary searched his eyes for a moment but begrudgingly nodded. Marshall smiled back.

"I still followed you didn't I?" he asked. Mary nodded again, more relieved this time and Marshall pulled the car back onto the road.

"Marshall?" Mary's voice asked.

"Yeah?"

He felt her hand pull his wrist away from the steering wheel and then her hand was in his. But Mary didn't say anything. Whether it was out of embarrassment or she just didn't have the strength to muster up the words, Mary lapsed into silent. Marshall gave her hand an understanding squeeze and she relaxed visibly.

Silence encased both residents of the car until Marshall pulled into Mary's driveway. He turned off the car, allowing Silence to ring in his ears in a monotonous chime. Mary's hand was still entwined with his, her fingers tightly wrapped around his.

Marshall allowed the two of them to sit in the silence a few minutes longer so that Mary could compose herself enough to enter the house. He knew she hated to show weakness in front of her family; hated it more when they noticed and offered her pity.

The night wore on and a single dim glow could be seen from one of the windows of Mary's house. That meant that her sister Brandi and her mother Jinx were still up, mostly likely with a wine glass in hand. Mary sighed heavily at the thought.

"Ready?" Marshall asked, looking over at her expectantly.

All of the fibers in Mary's being wanted to say no but she couldn't do that to Marshall. He had chased her all throughout the afternoon and stayed with her well after the sun had set. He was tired too and Mary's stubbornness wouldn't help him in the least. He needed to get home and rest just as much as she did. She couldn't go to Raph's place either. Not at this hour.

So, she lied.

"Yeah," she answered, slipping her hand out of Marshall's and getting out of the car. Before she could even close the door, Marshall was around the car and at her side, offering his arm as assistance. Mary didn't have the defiance to decline. She was too goddamn tired.

She silently took his arm, finding that she needed to rely on him more than she thought as he led her to the front door. Mary inhaled deeply and straightened proudly despite her previously broken circumstance. Her family didn't need to know that she had had a breakdown. She would never hear the end of it.

Marshall knocked on the door and when no one answered he tried the handle. The door opened willingly, further frustrating Mary and her raw nerves. Marshall offered her a calming smile and some of the anger dissipated. Some. They entered together and made their way carefully towards the dimly lit living room.

As expected, there was Jinx with a glass in hand and a bottle of alcohol on the table. Marshall didn't need to get involved with this so Mary bid him to go home. He started his river speech again but she was too tired to listen. She easily gave in to his demands and he departed, making her agree to call him if necessary. But she never got the chance.

Before she could rest, she was summoned away to her witnesses. Her headache only increased as she tried to figure out what was happening to the remaining three children of the family she had taken in years ago.

It took a while – figuring out the gold coins were laced in poison, finding Amy already affected by said poison, saving her children from becoming infected and making sure the three survived the ordeal – but Mary finally returned home. She stumbled to her room and collapsed onto her bed, happily sinking into the soft mattress and burying her face into her pillow.

But she couldn't sleep. She still had one more thing to do.

Getting painfully back to her feet, Mary trudged to her jacket which she had thrown over her dresser and retrieved her phone. She dialed the number by memory alone and waited as the phone rang in her ear.

"Are you ok?" was the immediate response as soon as the phone was answered. Mary smiled despite her fatigue. Marshall always knew when it was her calling him.

"Hey Marshall," she sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well… better is the operative word."

There was a relieved sigh at the other end of the call. "Glad to hear it. You had me worried for a while there."

Mary wasn't sure how to respond. Her mind was too damn fuzzy.

"Get some sleep ok?" Marshall continued, aware of Mary's pause.

"Sure," Mary nodded into the phone. "You too."

You too? What kind of lame reply was that?

They was a slight chuckle on the other end and Mary couldn't help but smile. "Will do," Marshall answered. "You coming tomorrow?"

"Anything to get me out of this house." That at least was what Mary wanted to saw but she didn't have the energy to work up a good sarcastic tone. "Yeah," she answered instead.

"All right."

"…"

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. Some sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Ok." He sounded skeptical and she could almost picture the way his brow knitted over his eyes when he was worried about her. "Then get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Marshall?" Mary called hurriedly.

"Yeah," the reply was also hurried.

Mary took a deep breath and said what she had been meaning to say; what she had wanted to say when she had taken Marshall's hand in the car.

"Mar?"

Mary found that she was stalling so she just let the words flow out, like a river.

"Thank-you."

She slept deeply that night, better than she had in a long time.

---

**Spoiler Alert (Part 2)**

**I hate to say this but yes, Mary and Marshall are married to other people in real life. Mary McCormack – the person who plays Mary Shannon – even has kids!**

**Anywho, I watched another interview with Marshall and he said that Mary will be experiencing some jealousy towards a woman with whom Marshall will be having some sort of relationship with in the near future of IPS Season 2. **

**The thing is, the woman playing the character with whom Marshall is with, is his actual wife. **

**That's all for the spoilers for now. I hope you won't kill me for giving such confidential information. Some people just can't stand spoilers but hey, you're the one who read this. **

**But I hope you keep reading. I'll update as soon and much as I can. I have a ton of ideas. **

**Until next time, Hobey-Ho!**


End file.
